1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparel adapted to be worn by a person and to carry water absorbent crystals for cooling the person upon evaporation of water from the crystals.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that water evaporating from the skin has a cooling influence on body temperature. In a more theoretical sense, water on the skin at 100% humidity is attracted to the vapor state because the surrounding air has a humidity which is less than 100%. As the change from liquid to vapor occurs, heat is drawn from the skin at a temperature which is less than body temperature. Accordingly, the evaporating water feels cool. It is also known that if this cooling occurs at certain regions of the body, the overall cooling effect is greatly enhanced. For example, since there is a high concentration of blood vessels and blood flow in proximity to the wrist, evaporation in this region tends to have a cooling effect throughout the body.
Visors of the past have incorporated water absorbent crystals in a single tubular cavity which extends around the forehead of the individual wearing the visor. In order to provide a substantial area of contact, a large volume of the crystals has been required thereby rendering the visor bulky, heavy and costly to manufacture. The tubular enclosure which contained the crystals in visors of the prior art formed a headband which extended around substantially the entire head of the user. This further contributed to the weight, volume and high cost associated with these visors.
In the past absorbent crystals were provided in an impure form that was toxic to some people. Rashes were the most common result of this toxicity.